Rise of the Antihero
by ZoNe13
Summary: Philip Carver is jobless and is soon to be evicted from his apartment in Chicago, that is, until he receives an email from the WWE stating that he can come to the Performance Center to try out.
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of the Antihero

Philip Carver stared out of the window of his one-bedroom apartment building and wondered what he was going to do with his life. It was early in the morning in Chicago, Illinois, and he was restless. He had applied for job after job, first as a busboy for a local soup kitchen, then as a janitor for a school two blocks away from the apartment complex, and finally as a bartender for a bar and grill called The Iron Wall, but all of them turned him down because of his lack of achievements in school. Philip was a stout five foot ten inch guy with caramel skin, cropped black hair, brown eyes, and a look that said, "Don't bother me, I'm busy." He was twenty-four years old, and his parents had died the exact same time as when he turned twenty-four.

_ I guess the only thing that's left for me is to work as a security guard at a bank._ Philip went to the kitchen, poured a cup of coffee, and sat down at his table with the Sony Vaio laptop in front of him. He opened his E-mail account, scrolled through it, and just as he was about to turn off the computer, there was one unread message in his inbox. Curoius, he opened it and out came a message from the WWE. Philip watched Smackdown and Raw for most of his childhood, finishing his homework quickly so that he could watch his favorite wrestler, CM Punk, beat the crap out of the people that irked him. He still had the handwraps that he had gotten for his tenth birthday from his mom and dad, and he wore them every night, dreaming that one day, he could be able to finally meet his hometown hero. Philip must have sent his resume in to the WWE and not realized it, because as he read the message, he saw that they wanted him to come to the development center for them to choose who to send into the fray next. And the best part was that they wanted him today. He was so excited that he got up, got his sports bag and put his CM Punk handwraps, a self-designed white T-shirt that read, "No Soul" with a big black X where the middle of his chest was, a pair of black and grey camo pants, and a pair of black combat boots. He then went to his car, which was a 2007 Honda Civic, opened it up, turned it on, and pulled off towards his new future: the WWE.


	2. Chapter 2

Philip Carver drove for about fifteen minutes before stopping at what looked like a high school gym building. It was colored white and orange, with the WWE logo on a corner of it. Philip parked the car, grabbed his gym bag, and walked proudly to be in the place of champions. As soon as he got there, a registration desk was waiting right next to the door, with a man who looked as though he had somewhere better to be. He had tan skin, stubble on his face, and a black suit. He also had cropped golden hair. Philip walked up and knocked on the desk. The guy looked up and seemed surprised at the guy who was right in front of him.

"Hello. Are you here to take a shot in the WWE?" The guy asked, holding out his hand.

Philip grabbed it and shook. "Hi, and yes, I am here for that."

"Great. What's your name?" The guy asked.

"Philip Carver."

The guy looked closely at the roster, then nodded and grabbed a pen. He then made a check, then turned it around to Philip. "Sign here."

Philip accepted the pen and signed his name on the dotted line. He then turned it back to the guy and put down the pen. The guy moved it to the side and smiled. "Welcome to the WWE, Philip. I'm Triple H." Philip was shocked that he had just come face to face with the legendary Triple H. His eyes went wide and his mouth gaped.

"Well, let's open the gates. Oh, and nice shirt." Triple H said, smiling once again.

"Thank you, sir." Philip replied.

"Woah, no need to be formal right now. Just hop on in."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, ZoNe13 here. Sorry I haven't uploaded any new chapters lately. I had some computer trouble, but I fixed it, and here I am. Anyway, let's get down to business.**

Philip walked into the WWE Performance Center and gazed as there were numerous wrestling rings around the main floor of the center. It seemed to him that there were more people coming than just him, and the many rings proved it. He looked around and saw nobody, so he dropped his bag on the floor next to some weights and sat on the bench, waiting for someone to greet him.

_'Triple H wouldn't be standing at the doors for no reason. There has to be someone else here...right?'_

Suddenly a guy wearing a black WWE Performance Center shirt, track shorts, and sneakers walked out of an office on the far left side of the Center. He looked more like a discount Moby Dick to Philip, with light skin, a somewhat bald head, and stubble on his face. He walked toward Philip and simultaneously sized him up in his mind, taking note of the CM Punk handwraps.

"So you must be Philip Carver, right?" The guy said.

"That's me." Philip replied.

"I'm Bill DeMott." He said, extending his hand. Philip shook it and looked into his eyes. He could sense that bringing down the fresh meat's self-confidence level was his speciality and his pleasure. "There's supposed to be one other guy coming here, but since he hasn't showed up yet, I'll have you wait here for about fifteen minutes. If he doesn't show up by then, he's out and you're in. Okay?"

"Alright." Philip said. Bill then walked toward his office again to handle business, which gave Philip time to check his phone for any new messages. There was one new message from his cousin, which said _'Hey cousin, I just reached Montana. Looks like a rural area from what I can tell. I'll keep you posted. Later.' _

Suddenly the doors of fate opened again and from them came a funny-looking guy. He had black hair in a buzzcut, a military outfit, tan skin, and a tattoo on his arm that said _'In Death I Trust'_. The two newbies looked at each other with fierce intensity.

_'This guy is like a total jarhead. That's my name for him now: Jarhead.'_

Bill walked in again and smiled. "Finally, you're here. My name's Bill DeMott."

Jarhead smiled and said, "I'm Blake Weston."

"Nice to meet you. Both of you, come here." Bill motioned for Philip to follow him to the closest ring, and then told them the rundown.

"Alright you guys, usually I have more people than this, but since there's only two people here, I'll explain the rules. You two are going to be in a two-out-of-three sparring match with each other. I expect you to do your best, because if you don't, you're out. Got that?"

Jarhead and Philip both nodded and entered the ring. The bell rang, and the first battle began. Jarhead began by trying to charge at Philip, which only earned him a reversal and a run-in with the turnbuckle. Philip then followed up with a clothesline to the neck, a toss to the other side of the ring, and a leg drop. Jarhead then got back up and swung three times at Philip, which connected. Jarhead then ran to the ropes, pushed off, and narrowly missed a lariat. Phillip countered with a knee to the gut and a Stone Cold Stunner to Jarhead. Philip then dragged Jarhead to the middle of the ring, covered him, and Bill gave the 1,2,3. The bell rang and Bill called them out of the ring for a break.

"Good job, guys. I could've sworn you two were feuding with each other for a while. Philip, that Stone Cold Stunner was excellent. I couldn't have done better myself. The reversal, conversely, was somewhat ill-timed. Blake, the punches were good, but the follow-up needs tuning. Work on that in the next match." Bill stated.

Both nodded and stretched. Jarhead looked at Philip and wondered how he knew how to pull off the Stone Cold Stunner without thinking about it. Philip simply thought about whether Jarhead was WWE material, but that wasn't his decision to make. Bill then told them that the second match would begin now, and they both went back into the ring. The bell rang and the second match began.

The two tied up and Philip pushed Jarhead off of him. Philip then Irish Whipped Jarhead into the ropes, Jarhead rebounded, and Philip subsequently gave him a nasty lariat. Jarhead was stunned, so Philip then picked him up and threw him into the corner, turned him around, gut-punched him three times, and performed a running bulldog on Jarhead. Jarhead got up slowly, and out of nowhere, Philip picked up Jarhead and performed an F-5 to Jarhead. Philip then pinned him for the win.


End file.
